


Getting a Room

by ShadowPhoenixRider



Series: Walk on the Wild Side [19]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Female Friendship, First Time Blow Jobs, Flirting, Oral Sex, Shyness, Snogging, Spike is a troll, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowPhoenixRider/pseuds/ShadowPhoenixRider
Summary: It's not easy for a couple to find time for themselves in the middle of an invasion of demons, but it's even harder when you're trying to keep your relationship secret too. Luckily, after an adventure to retrieve a Pillar of Creation from Highmountain, Draggka and Khadgar find some time for each other. As well as a few other things...





	1. Chapter 1

“The Hammer of Khaz’goroth.” Khadgar breathed as Mayla Highmountain placed the Pillar of Creation on the pedestal, set aside by the Council in the Chamber of the Guardian. “You say your people have protected this artifact for generations?”

“Yes, until Dargrul’s theft and the death of my father.” Mayla replied. “If not for the skill of your champions, I doubt we would have gotten it back.”

She turned to look at the group of five Horde champions behind her. Draggka, the troll hunter, smiled and bowed her head respectfully to the chieftain, even as she rubbed her raptor Spike’s head, and glanced at her compatriots. Harnaka, the orc shaman, stood on her left, a purple bruise swelling one orange eye shut, and by her side was Cayeli, a blood elf monk who still somehow managed to look poised and immaculate despite the group’s rough adventure and the bruises forming on the glimpses of tanned skin. Standing at Draggka’s right was the contrast of the diminutive goblin priest Tinkerspring; whose personality more than made up the deficit, and the much larger form of the Sunwalker Aiyaona, whose smile was the smallest and most shy of the group, although her eyes told an altogether brighter story.

“When you first set foot upon our shores,” Mayla spoke, “I prayed to the spirits, asking if you could be trusted. By helping to reunite our tribes, you have proven yourselves true friends to our people.” The tauren looked back to the Hammer, now hovering in magical stasis. “For us, the Hammer has always been a symbol of unity, a reminder of our proud history. But in your hands, it will serve a greater purpose.” She looked back to the group. “On behalf of the tribes of Highmountain, I entrust the Hammer to you and your allies. May it strike true at the hearts of the enemy.” 

Mayla paused a moment, her ears flicking. “The spirits whisper that our fates are intertwined. My people stand ready to aid you in the war against the Legion.”

Khadgar bowed.

“We are honour to have your support, High Chieftain,” he said, voice soft but strong. “We will guard the Hammer with our lives.”

Mayla’s head tilted forward in a bare hint of a nod.

“I have no doubt of that.” She replied.

“If no-one minds,” Aiyaona suddenly piped up. “Would I be allowed to accompany Mayla back to Highmountain? I-I know she has her own guards, but the Legion…” She trailed off, her brief boldness retreating under everyone’s gaze.

“I would be grateful for your company, Aiyaona.” A slight smile graced the High Chieftain’s lips. “We best return to Highmountain now, in any case.”

“Of course.” The Sunwalker nodded, glancing to her friends. “See you soon.”

“See ya soon, Aiya.” Draggka smiled. “Safe travels.” 

The two tauren took their leave, starting a low conversation in Taur’ahe just before they stepped onto the teleporter, and were gone in a flash of magic. Khadgar looked to the rest of the group, one silver eyebrow arched quizzically.

“Aiya’s glad to be among tauren that don’t see her as coming from a tribe of traitors.” Harnaka explained, going to rub at her swollen eye before Cayeli swatted her hand away.

Draggka nodded. 

“I don’t be blamin’ her. I not seen her dat happy in a long time. ‘Sides, she be better placed den us to be understanding dem better.”

“Certainly.” Khadgar agreed, glancing to the Pillar of Creation. “One down, four to go.” He grinned widely, one that reached his eyes and made them gleam. “Excellent work, all of you.”

“Tanks.” Draggka grinned back. “Though it be mainly Aiya an’ Tink who got us through dat.”

“Aw, shucks!” Tinkerspring waved her hand in feigned embarrassment, whilst her grin just as wide as Khadgar’s. “But you were fine. Those two, on the other hand…” She pointed at Harnaka and Cayeli.

“It’s not our fault we have to fight in close quarters.” The blood elf huffed, folding her arms. “We have to take it as it comes, not sit around a million miles away and throw pointy sticks at them.” A smirk danced on her lips as Draggka gasped dramatically, eyes wide. “Also let me remind you what your raptor does, whilst you’re out there on your own.”

“Yeah, but he’s actually smart enough to get out of the way of rocks and magma flying in his direction.” The priest commented, before her voice dropped to a serious tone. “You were very lucky Harnie took that blow for you. It could’ve gotten super messy.”

Cayeli glanced to the orc, who smiled broadly at her, despite her obvious wound.

“Yeah. Thank you, Harnie.” The monk smiled back, albeit more shyly.

“No problem.” Harnaka replied, patting her shoulder as gently as the muscled warrior could. “I’d do it again, any time.”

“Ah, hopefully not.” Draggka interrupted. “Tink might not appreciate scraping ya offa da floor all da time.”

“Mana doesn’t grow on trees, you animals.” The goblin sniffed. “And before you say _anything,_ I’ve still got to buy vials to make those potions! Money has to go into them at some point!”

Khadgar chuckled deeply, clearly amused by their banter. Fondness was written all over his face, although Draggka could have swore that…there was a sadness in his eyes…

“I’d prefer all of you to stay alive,” he said. “I’d like not to lose any of the champions that aided me on Draenor.” He looked between them. “Anyway, what were your next moves? As I understand it, you’ve all joined various class orders, and some of you have moved up in the world?”

“Most of us.” Cayeli sighed. “Aiya and I didn’t, though in her case I think it was for the best. I don’t think she would have coped with becoming Highlord of the Silver Hand.”

“You wanted to be Grandmaster of the Order of the Broken Temple?” Tinkerspring asked, raising a surprised eyebrow. “I thought you were averse to power?”

“Well, it would have been nice.” The blood elf admitted. “I can’t deny it. But Chiuza, the draenei who is the Grandmaster, she outclasses me.” She shrugged. “So I haven’t got any problems with her being in charge. Honestly.”

“It’s alright, Cay.” Harnaka smiled fondly, patting her gently on the shoulder again, pulling her slightly closer. “You’ll always be the Grandmaster in my eyes.” The elf’s cheeks seemed to flush red.

“High praise from the new Farseer.” Khadgar spoke, his eyes dropping to the Doomhammer at her side. Draggka noticed, to her surprise, that there was a wary light in his pale blue eyes, and slight tension tightening in his back. “Go’el stepped down?”

“Yeah.” Harnaka glanced at the hammer. “I don’t…exactly feel competent enough to wield it. I mean, I know it responded to me, but…Go’el…I don’t think I could even begin to fill his shoes.”

“Harnie, you’ll be fine.” Cayeli smiled at her, green eyes flickering and the flush completely vanished. “You’re not leading the Horde or anything. Besides, if you can’t fill his shoes, don’t!” She giggled musically. “Why do you think I’m a monk, and not an arcanist like my parents?”

“You’re missing out, you know.” Khadgar said to her, a smile playing on his lips. “But you’re right. You must forge your own path where you can, not just follow others blindly, hoping to live up to them.” A flash of morose sadness flickered across his face, so quick Draggka knew she could have missed it if she’d blinked. _The apprentice follows the master,_ she noted silently.

“Says the wizard who tried to get himself trapped on Draenor a second time.” Tinkerspring smirked, leaning on her staff.

“In my defence, High Priest,” Khadgar grinned widely, “I have closed the Dark Portal twice before. I know what I’m doing!”

“Ya said dat before ya nearly blew me up.” Draggka reminded him, Spike chuffing softly.

“For an archmage, you do tend to be a danger to yourself and others.” Cayeli agreed, folding her arms and raising one long red eyebrow.

“That’s how mages are, Cay.” Tinkerspring interrupted Khadgar as he opened his mouth. “You know how my brother is? Imagine him, but bigger, less green, old as shit, and you get the Old Man here.” The goblin grinned madly as the young-old mage narrowed his eyes at her.

“I’ll remember that.” Khadgar said. “I still don’t know how or why the Conclave chose you as their leader. Did you pay them off?”

“Wow, you’re going there? Wow.” The goblin gasped, laying a hand over her breast. “Honestly though, I don’t know either. That Faol guy seemed pretty convinced about it, though.” 

The elder mage blinked.

“Faol? As in…Alonsus…Faol?” He asked, voice faint and disbelieving.

“Yeah, that was his name. He was an old bishop of the Light or something.” Tinkerspring frowned. “Why?”

There was a pause.

“Nothing.” Khadgar shook his head. “Nothing that should concern you. Just the musings of an old man.” He smiled, looking for the world as if he truly was unbothered, but the hunter wasn’t entirely convinced. “Anyway, I’ve kept you champions long enough. I’m sure you all have important things to be getting on with, and I’d be loathe to keep you from them.” He grinned widely. “Especially if that involves fighting the Legion.”

“Don’t worry Archmage, even if we don’t, those demon hunters will do more than their fair share.” Cayeli commented, the others nodding.

“Are you sure we can trust them?” Harnaka asked, glancing between monk and mage. “I mean, they were working with Illidan, and he wasn’t exactly being a good influence on Outland, right?” She looked to Khadgar, who nodded.

“That is true, but the enemy of our enemy is our friend, and in this case, their blades are greatly appreciated.” Khadgar said. “There are few as adept in fighting the Legion as they are, after all. And they seem trustworthy enough.” 

He looked to the Hammer, and then back to them, smiling. “Anyhow, well done, champions. Once I have discovered clues to the locations of the other Pillars of Creation, I will let you know, and I’m sure you’ll bring them safely back.” His smile was warm, almost fatherly. “Perhaps the Highmountain  tauren can help you? They know this land better than us. We’ll see. Either way, good hunting, my friends. Keep yourselves safe.”

“We will.” Tinkerspring grinned. “And if they don’t, I’ll at least be around to scrape them up off the floor.” 

“We not be that bad, surely?” Draggka grinned at her friend.

“You’re not.” The priest replied, gesturing. “They are.” 

Cayeli gasped offendedly.

“How about you do the punching next time, Tinkerbell?” She said haughtily. “We’ll see how easy you find it.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard, I’m very short.” The goblin grinned widely, especially as the monk narrowed her eyes. 

“Let’s not be starting a fight here.” Draggka chuckled, glancing the archmage and the tendrils of magic that were starting to drift around his fingers. “Not unless ya wanna end up sheep.”

“It’s alright, Cay.” Harnaka smiled, hip-checking her friend and almost knocking her over. “I’ll protect you and keep you safe, even if Tink won’t.”

The elf’s annoyance faded, and she smiled back at the orc.

“Thank you, Harnaka. You’re…a good friend.”

The orc’s smile widened, her pale orange eyes brighting.

“C’mon, we should get our armour repaired.” She gestured. “You never know when the next scrap is going to happen.”

The other nodded, starting to make a move before Khadgar cleared his throat.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I’d like to take up some of the Huntmaster’s time. I have a matter of scouting reports to discuss with her.” He glanced to Draggka, a flash of mischief passing through his eyes for a split second.

The other women glanced to one another, before a grin that stretched from ear to ear appeared on Tinkerspring’s face, and she ushered the others off.

“We’ll catch up later Draggka!” She said brightly, flashing a wink at the pair before she addressed the others. “Lemme heal that eye up for you when we’re waiting. Maybe next time you’ll be a bit more careful!” Any potential response was swallowed as they stepped onto the teleporter, vanishing in a flash of magic.

As soon as they were alone, Draggka felt Khadgar’s hand slide around her waist.

“You were quiet for a while there.” He murmured softly, eyes warm with adoration. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, everyting be fine.” She smiled back at him. “Dey can be a little loud. I don’t mind. We be good friends, and I wouldn’t be trading dem.”

“No.” Khadgar looked back to the Hammer, smiling. “Certainly not. You are all champions of impeccable skill, and we are lucky to have you protecting Azeroth. And you are lucky to have their friendship.”

The troll nodded, absently petting Spike as he brushed by her.

“Yeah.” She looked back to her lover and raised an eyebrow. “So, what be dese ‘scouting reports’ ya want to be talkin’ to me about?”

“Nothing of the sort.” Khadgar grinned mischievously. “I was hoping to spend some time with you before circumstances call you away again.” His grin cooled to a shy smile. “Also I was hoping to show you…show you my quarters,” he said softly, his cheeks flushing red like a schoolboy with a crush. “I, I was thinking it’d be a good place for you to, to relax, w-without anyone seeing us, or, or, bothering you.”

Draggka smiled at his stuttering, feeling her face heat.

“Dat…I like da sound of dat,” she said, her hand brushing over the one on her hip as it slid away. “I guess ya gonna teleport us dere?”

“Of course.” Khadgar replied, lifting his hands as magic swirled around him, filling his eyes with purple-white light. “Wouldn’t want anyone catching us. Come close.”

Spike came to Draggka’s side as the mage spoke, the spell completing moments after. When it had deposited them inside the Violet Citadel, and onto a soft, plush rug, she opened her eyes to take her new surroundings. She wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting, but it definitely wasn’t this.

The apartment was bigger than she’d imagined, and quite finely furnished, feeling warm and…homely, in a similar way the insides of the keep in Frostwall had felt. Except this felt softer, as if war was barely a distant thought to its resident; comfort was a much higher priority. It had the dark purple tones of the Kirin Tor in some places, but most of it had been replaced in deep reds and darker colours to match. The only Kirin Tor eyes she could glimpse were on discarded correspondence stuffed into corners, or under piles of books scattered about the room.

The room they were currently in had to be what humans called the ‘living room’, carpeted with soft rugs and lined with shelves that held books and other various artifacts, some nicely stacked, others less so. It was windowless, but lit well by lamps hanging from the ceiling, as well from the natural light leaking in from the other rooms. There was a large, red cushioned couch that took up a good portion of the room, a table in front of it, and a pair of equally plush chairs towards a corner of the room. They were positioned by one of the magical fireplaces Dalaran was known for, that produced no smoke (or if they did, the mages found a way to capture and store it somehow).

It was a foreign place to the troll, but she felt very relaxed and secure here. Maybe it was Khadgar that soothed her, or the knowledge that it was his home; either way, she knew she would be as settled here as she was in Frostwall.

“So,” Khadgar cleared his throat, a slight bashful flush alighting his face, “shall I show you around? Or do you just want to sit and rest? I mean, I can always do it later, if you wish? T-The showing around, I mean.”

Draggka glanced down to Spike, who was already wandering from her side, sniffing the air and looking around with intent curiosity, and she chuckled.

“Tink ya better show me around before Spike does.” She grinned, nodding to her companion. Khadgar followed her gaze, and chuckled.

“So I see. Alright then.”

Left off of the living room was Khadgar’s study, which heaved with even more books and magical artifacts and papers of all sorts, like a slightly larger, less tightly packed version of his tower in Draenor. The study window looked out onto the main city of Dalaran, visible from his desk, the wood covered in ink stains. Right off of the living room was the kitchen; small, and with a suspiciously well stocked pantry off to the side. It was clean, though Draggka noted some neglected washing up in the sink, and that the room hadn’t really seen much use recently. She silently vowed to put an end to that, if Khadgar didn’t mind her using it.

The bedroom was north of the living room, and contained a generous double bed that made Draggka smirk; the archmage had blushed and stuttered that all the Council members had big beds for luxury, so they could sprawl if needed, and it wasn’t for consorts and mistresses, honest. There was a generous amount of windows here, one looking over the city and the other looking out at the sky behind the Violet Citadel. A door situated in the far non-Dalaran corner of the room led to the washroom, almost hidden by said wardrobe.

Many books were also scattered about here, as well as it being as equally plush as the room south of it, only this also contained a wardrobe and chests of drawers that made the room look more domestic than the others. It reminded the hunter that it was Khadgar’s refuge, not just the house base of the Leader of the Kirin Tor.

“Nice place ya have here.” Draggka said, when the wizard was finished showing her around. “I like it.”

“You do?” Khadgar’s blue eyes seemed to spark with joy. “I’m glad. I was hoping, well,” he blushed brightly as he led her back to the living room, Spike trotting past his legs to further explore the apartment. “W-Well, that you’d, p-perhaps…”

“Perhaps…?” She prompted. 

“…Perhaps…you’d like to stay here? L-Like a second home. I-If you want it.” The archmage glanced away, his blush starting to rival the colour of the couch, and creeping up to his ears. “I-I mean, I know it’s not really your thing, city life, a-and I know Trueshot Lodge is more suited to hunter like yourself, but-”

His stammering was silenced by her gentle finger on his lips.

“Khadgar,” she said, smiling warmly, “I’d love to.”

He blinked.

“You, you would?” When she nodded, he beamed, seeming to lose almost three quarters of his age in seconds. “That’s wonderful! I’ll set you up with a key and make space for your stuff and-” He stopped, frowning. “Bugger. I hadn’t thought how I’m going to move your stuff into here. And I need to-”

“Khadgar, it be fine!” Draggka laughed, grabbing his hands. “It be fine. I don’t be havin’ much to my name, and it already be in da bank or carried wit me anyway, though I were makin’ a place in da Lodge for myself. But I don’t need to be movin’ in all at once. If ya make me a space, I can be leavin’ tings here over time.  Den no-one will be seeing anyting dat makes dem suspicious. No need fer a rush. Da world not be ending ‘cos I don’t be having my stuff here, right?”

Khadgar nodded slowly, absorbing her words.

“Yes…yes, you’re right, my dear. So long as we have each other, materials are, well, immaterial.” He smiled. “Now, sit. Do you want anything to drink? A tea, wine, water?”

“No, I be fine, tanks.” Draggka smiled back, waving the request off. “I just be needing to be getting da weight off my feet.”

“Understandable, what with you going through Deathwing’s old lair in bare feet.” The mage said pointedly as the troll settled onto the couch with a sigh, placing her unstrung bow, quiver and pack to the side.

“It not be like I be standin’ on lava or anyting.” Draggka replied, tucking her feet up under herself, as Khadgar sat beside her. “We trolls be used to it.”

“Somehow.” He commented dryly. A pause. “So. Huntmaster of the Unseen Path.”

“Yeah.” 

The mage grinned.

“So? That’s incredible. People are finally realizing that you’re one of, if not the greatest hunter Azeroth has ever seen,” he said. “I’d say that’s an achievement.”

Draggka smiled lopsidedly, a slight flush under her fur.

“Just because dey decided to make me da leader because I be having Allera’s bow don’t make me da best hunter ever. Afta all, dere be other hunters working to get other, legendary weapons to fight against da Legion. I not be special. Just lucky.”

“I disagree with you not being special.” Khadgar replied. “You’re certainly special, in your skill, your personality, just being you. After all, no-one has stolen my heart before.” He grinned at her, eyes twinkling. “But okay, maybe I was exaggerating a bit. Slightly.” His grin cooled to a smile, and he stretched an arm to rest over the couch behind her. “But the last I heard, after you were taken to Trueshot Lodge and made leader of the Unseen Path, you were contacted by one of the Highmountain tauren there. Tell me about what happened, and how you got the Hammer?”

Draggka smiled, leaning into him.

“Sure. So, afta I were inducted into da Unseen Path, and Ohn’ahra appeared in da sky…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame this chapter entirely on Khadgar. He chivvied me into writing this.

Draggka had learned early on in their friendship that there was nothing Khadgar loved more than knowledge. He had always been angling for stories when they had been on the alternate Draenor, and when he’d realized that she was content to speak about the Horde and its people, he’d baited her for conversation as if he’d been chumming for sharks.

So she was only too happy to tell him the tales of her Highmountain adventures, allowing him to spin her off on brief tangents at times. He’d laughed as she told him about kicking fish back into Whitewater Wash, before fending her off when she’d offered for him to find out if her feet still smelt of fish, and his eyes had sparkled with joy as she told him about Moozey, the baby tauren she’d carried on her back until she reunited him with his family. 

Khadgar had listened in rapt fascination as she’d told him of the visions of Huln Highmountain she’d all but lived, and when she told him about the secret of Spiritwalker Ebonhorn, his eyes almost bulged out of his head, musing that there were now two uncorrupted black dragons on Azeroth. He was predictably saddened and angered that the Bloodtotem had allied to the Legion, and accepted regretfully that the death of Turok and his son were probably necessary, though no less unfortunate.

By the time Draggka was telling him about her and her friends’ adventure into Neltharion’s Lair, the mage had shifted close to her, their hips merely centimetres from touching, and his arm draped around her as he continued to listen intently. He was fingering some of the feathers Draggka had in her braids; she’d not had time to replace them, and they were getting frayed, battered, singed, bent, broken, and she’d even lost some entirely.

“Dargrul be a tough fight wit de Hammer.” Draggka was saying. “He be smacking anyone who came too close, and caused dese big spkes o’ earth to come up from da ground, wit lava. He even be makin’ magma golems to attack us too.”

“You were lucky not to get more badly hurt than you were.” Khadgar commented, raising an eyebrow. “The tool of a Titan used as a weapon would do a lot of damage.”

“Dat be all Tink’s work.” Draggka replied. “Dat staff she has now be makin’ her magic pretty damn strong.”

“I can imagine. Was that a naaru I saw on the top of it?” He asked.

“Yeah, it was. Called T’uure, I tink.” She nodded. “Ring a bell?”

“Yes. A’dal did mention something about her. Something about sacrificing herself to protect others?” He shook his head. “It’s been a while since I spoke to him, and I learnt so much in that time that some of the specifics have blurred.”

“Ya’ll have to ask Tink ‘bout it, den. She can be filling ya in on da story.”

“I have a lot to ask her, it seems.” Khadgar mused. “So, anything further happen, after you defeated this Dargrul?”

“Aside from picking up da Hammer an’ takin’ it here, no.” Draggka replied. “Dat be da end of it.”

“I see.” He stretched, several joints popping and cracking as he did. “Well. Another adventure to your name.”

She chuckled.

“Yeah. But as ya said, we still be havin’ four more Pillars to go.”

“You’ll find them.” The mage smiled, pulling her closer. A beat. “I missed you, you know.”

“Me too.” The hunter nodded, leaning into him and feeling his arm wrap around her waist. “When I be getting time to tink, I tink of you. Wonderin’ when we be gettin’ some time together witout being watched.”

“Mmm.” Khadgar hummed, then grinned. “Well, even more incentive to find the Pillars then, to get more time like this with me.”

Draggka rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but chuckle and smile.

“Yeah, nothing to do wit dose demons destroying da world or anyting…”

“No. No more talk of demons in my quarters, thank you.” The mage spoke over her, grinning childishly. “Or, should I say, _our_ quarters.”

“Yeah, ya could say dat.” Draggka glanced around the room. “Feels a little strange to be tinking dat dis place be mine as well as yours.”

“Right now, yes. But hopefully you’ll find it easier in time.” He turned to look at her, eyes and smile warm. “I was thinking of when I woke beside you after that night of ours…It was only once, yet every time I wake now, I feel only the empty space where you should be.”

“Spike be doing his best, but he don’t compare to you.” Draggka agreed, leaning closer. The raptor opened one eye at the sound of his name, but it soon slid closed again. “It be nice to have a place away de others. Just us.”

“I thoroughly agree, my dear.” There was a pause, and then he suddenly pressed his lips to hers for a moment that was far too short for the troll. “Forgive me, love. I’ve just…missed your touch, and-”

“C’mere.” Draggka interrupted him, cupping his cheeks to bring the mage back into a kiss that was much more the length she was expecting, feeling his initial shock at her move melt into bliss. When she finally pulled away, she could see his eyes had darkened, his breaths coming just a mite quicker. “Dere. Dat be a proper kiss fer how long we been apart.”

Khadgar chuckled, crow’s feet crinkling at the corners of his eyes.

“I love you.” He breathed.

“I love ya too.” Draggka smiled, pulling him in for another kiss.

She’d forgotten how good his lips felt against her own, how his arms would envelope her in warmth as he brought her up close against him. The heat that sparked between them was unexpected but wholly welcome, as if their bodies were remembering in a rush of desire what they felt for one another. It certainly helped that they were alone and the walls were soundproofed. She hoped, at least.

As Draggka shifted closer, debating whether to clamber onto the archmage’s lap, her hand brushed against the firm bulge of his arousal. Khadgar uttered a little broken gasp at her touch, and white hot heat burst in her chest at the sound, hunger coiling tightly in her belly. An idea fluttered into the forefront of her mind; Khadgar had buried himself at least twice between her thighs, but she had only ever put her hands on him, and it seemed rather unfair that she’d not reciprocated in kind…

Draggka tugged her gauntlets off, dropping them carelessly onto the floor, before pressing a hand against the mage’s crotch, delighting in his needy moan of her name. She hesitated a moment at seeing his eyes so wide, and asked: “Dis be okay?”

Khadgar nodded vigorously, his legs falling further apart invitingly.

“Y-Yes. Yes, very good, don’t stop o-on my account, please.” He stumbled, his voice having dropped a register that made the troll grin hungrily.

She followed the shape of his erection through the fabric, slipping her hand under his robes to feel him straining at the seams. Khadgar gave her full reign for her exploration, watching her with wide, eager eyes, and uttering soft moans and shuddery breaths as he was teased. Draggka undid the laces of his trousers, sliding her hand under it and his pants to free his arousal, already hard and hot in her palm. She stroked him from base to tip, delighting in the wizard’s contented moan, leaning his head back against the back of the couch and lifting his hips to follow her motion. She continued this for a little while, movements slow and steady, whilst she considered her next move, and just where to begin. 

Draggka knew how to do it, kind of: a mixture of overheard talk, a piece of literature she’d purloined from the Cleft of Shadows and her brother’s teasing about ‘servicing’ the Archmage. In hindsight, she should have asked her mischievous sibling more about the act, despite it being mortifiyingly embarrassing thought, simply because his tusks were huge and she couldn’t think how on Azeroth it would have worked for him. And he seemed to know more about it than she did.

After a moment of thought, Draggka shifted herself on the couch, bending down to tentatively lick up the droplets of liquid already beading at the tip of Khadgar’s cock. He choked with surprise, and an anxious hand quickly dropped onto the back of her neck, urging her to look up at him.

“Whoa! A-Are you sure about this, D-Draggka?” He stammered, swallowing hard to rein in control on his voice and words. “I-I mean, Light…I want this, I do, b-but, are you sure? I-I mean, your tusks and all.” He twirled his finger around his mouth.

“If I take it slow, I tink we be alright.” She replied, still gently stroking him, albeit with a feather-light touch so not to distract him. “I just tink of dose times ya had ya mouth on me, an’ I tink I should be returning da favour.” She smiled up at him, but quickly become serious. “If I hurt ya, please tell me. Yeah?”

Khadgar seemed to blush darker at her ‘returning the favour’, despite his already deep flush, but he nodded, a smile of his own dancing on his lips.

“O-Of course. Of course I’ll let you know. Just let me- there’s an easier way for us to do this…”

He shifted away from Draggka, carefully swinging his legs up onto the couch (after swiftly toeing his boots off to reveal rainbow socks), and leaning back along it, letting her shift back into position between his legs.

“Is this a bit better?” He asked. “I think it gives us a bit more room, but I can’t be sure…”

“I tink so.” Draggka nodded, before grinning at him, baring her tusks. “D’ya want me to get back to it?”

“By all means…” Khadgar grinned back, lifting his hips slightly in invitation.

The troll dipped her head towards him again, gently lapping at the tip of his arousal, and listening intently at the sounds Khadgar made, using them to guide her actions. She was careful in her exploration, just using her tongue and moving slowly so her tusks didn’t interfere and hurt him, placing a hand firmly on his hips to stop him from arching into her face. Khadgar’s sounds were a mixture of gasps, soft moans, as well as short encouragements, and whenever she glanced up to check on him, his eyes would get a little darker, as would the flush all over his face and down his neck. 

After a couple of minutes of this, Draggka plucked up the courage for the next ‘part’. Licking a stripe up the underside of his cock, (Khadgar‘s undignified moan was music to her ears), she tentatively took him into her mouth. Her tusks were of an average size for a female Darkspear, but at that moment, they felt as big as a mammoth’s and sharp as razors, and she worried that the slightest wrong movement would hurt her lover. She did feel the mage tense under the hand at his pelvis, but he quickly relaxed again, and encouraged her to continue.

“T-That’s it, j-just, don’t try to take all of me.” He stuttered. “P-Put your hand a-at the bottom. L-like you were gonna stroke me- yes, like that.”

Draggka took his advice, assuming he’d been reading up on the books Tinkerspring had given him back on Draenor, and slowly, gently, began to pleasure the archmage. Her movements were uncoordinated, and she was pretty sure everything she was doing screamed ‘first time amateur’, but when the troll glanced up at her mate, she saw that Khadgar’s eyes were almost as dark as the ocean’s abyss, pleasure written all over his face. He smiled at her, nodding.

“P, please, keep, keep going.” He urged. “D-Don’t stop. It feels s-so good.”

Emboldened, Draggka kept up her movements, and in time, she started to find a rhythm, as well as her limits and particular things that would pull extra  moans from Khadgar, or little gasps that made her want to devour him (though she wasn’t quite sure she should really encourage that feeling). 

For his part, the mage was continuing to encourage her, praise her, as well as go into how much he loved her, though she was sure she also heard him admit that he’d been dreaming of this for ages, and that it was much better than he could have ever imagined. 

The sentences were starting to fracture into short snatches of words, however, or they were being completely overtaken by his lustful moans and cries of ecstasy. His hips twitched under the effort it took to stop them from moving, his hands curling into the fabric of couch with a white knuckled grip in some attempt to ground himself in this storm.

“D-Draggka…” Khadgar managed, swallowing hard. “I, I can’t, can’t - s-stop, or I-I’m gonna, gonna-” His eyes were starting to glow, and she could feel magic begin to congregate around them. He was deliciously unravelling before her, and despite understanding his warning, Draggka decided to disregard it and keep going. A thrill shivered down her spine at the knowledge that Khadgar’s control was starting to fray, and it wouldn’t be long before it snapped entirely.

More warnings tumbled from his mouth, one hand landing on the back of her head in a feeble attempt to get her to retreat, but it only took a couple of seconds more before the archmage cried out. His body arched, hips snapping up, and magic flashed brightly around them as he spilled himself. Draggka almost recoiled in surprise, but she held her nerve, gently stroking his pulsing cock until he flopped bonelessly back down onto the couch. She debated a moment what to do with the contents of her mouth, before opting to swallow, the taste leaving a slight tingly imprint on her tongue, before the troll turned her attention back to her exhausted lover.

The mage still had that deep red flush over his face and neck, and his lips were parted as he panted heavily, eyes half open and glazed in euphoria, looking very satisfied and almost dopey; all it would need to complete the picture would be his tongue lolling out. The hunter giggled at that thought, and it seemed to rouse Khadgar from his blissful stupor, a blink sharpening his gaze, and smile grew across his lips, though he was still too breathless to speak for the moment.

“Was dat good?” She asked, resting a hand against his thigh, and reassuringly stroking him.

Khadgar’s smile broadened and he nodded.

“Yes…Very good…” He eventually said. “Thank you. That…that was…” He gestured uselessly for a moment. “Incredible.”

“I be glad.” Draggka smiled. “I were just winging it most of da time.”

“Don’t sell yourself short.” Khadgar said. “For your first time, you could have…deceived me otherwise.” He grinned at her, before chuckling. “Well. Not exactly how I saw this turning out, but I’d be remiss to say I haven’t _thoroughly_ enjoyed it.” He raised an eyebrow, a mischievous glint in his dark eyes. “Wouldn’t you agree, my dear?”

“Definitely.” Draggka grinned. “Anyting dat makes ya sing.” Her grin only widened when he blushed, managing to hold back her chuckle this time.

“Aheh, is that so?” He chuckled weakly. “W-Well, I’ve heard that trolls sound just as nice when seduced.” Khadgar pushed himself up into sitting upright. “I think I should test that.”

Draggka was about to open her mouth to agree, when Spike made a loud grunting noise, drawing her attention. 

Amusingly, the raptor had clearly fled the room when the pair had become amorous, and he was only just returning. However, the look in his eyes was serious, and he inclined his muzzle towards Thas’dorah and her pack on the floor, glancing back at her.

She sighed.

“I’d love to, but I gotta be goin’ back to da Lodge,” she said. “I not stopped dere before I be delivering da Hammer here. Dey probably be wonderin’ where I be.”

Khadgar’s face fell.

“Oh. But you are a hunter, a-and surely hunts take a while, sometimes with no contact with others. Surely they would understand?”

“Normally, yeah. But tink about what it be like now, Khadgar. I be dere leader, I can’t be going out on long hunts witout tellin’ dem. And den dere be da Legion. And since I were in Highmountain, dey probably expect me to be back sooner, rather den later.” She explained, her ears drooping sadly. “Sorry.”

“I understand.” Khadgar nodded, tidying himself up and doing his best not to look as crestfallen as she was sure he was. “But the thought of you without your own pleasure, it feels like I’ve…well, dishonoured you.”

Draggka’s body loudly agreed with this, but she ignored the insistent throb between her thighs.

“Ya not dishonoured me. I be fine.”

He frowned.

“At least let me make it up to you later.” He insisted. “I won’t have you go without. It doesn’t feel- no, it’s not right.”

“It be fine, Khadgar. Ya can be making it up to me another time,” she said, sliding off the couch. Spike padded over with Thas’dorah held gently in his jaws, offering it to her. “If I be finding some time free, I’ll let ya know. Den we can be doing someting like dis again.” Draggka said as she took her bow, reattaching it, her quiver, and pack onto her back. “Okay?”

“Alright.” Khadgar nodded, though she could tell he was still disappointed about this turn of events. “I’ll let you know about the next Pillar’s location as soon as I have a better picture of it. Alodi has been brief about them, and the last known locations are vague and appear to be encoded. I understand why, but at present it is quite the inconvenience.”

Draggka nodded, her heart starting to sink heavily in her chest, aching.

“Okay.” She suddenly frowned, a thought occurring to her. “Wait. We be teleporting in here. How do I be getting out witout being seen?”

“Ah. Yes.” Khadgar swung his legs off the couch, stretching them out. “There is a small staircase past the main one outside, disguised as a decorative Kirin Tor panel. It looks solid, but you will pass straight through it if you try to touch it. It was constructed as an emergency, in case there is a fire, but it has been most often used as a…” He cleared his throat. “As a way for people to slip away unnoticed.” He flushed pink as Draggka raised an eyebrow at him. “Modera has a lot of mistres- ah, ‘ _visitors_ ’ come through her doors, and since I’m the only other person on this floor, I make sure they can get home safely and unseen. Before studiously making sure I forget I ever saw them.” A smile grew across the archmage’s lips. “She’ll know not to mention if she sees you.”

The troll blinked at him, not entirely taking in what he’d just said.

“Modera be havin’…mistresses?” She said.

“She does, but no-one aside from me and said mistresses know that, and it should be kept that way.” He raised an eyebrow back at her. “Anyway, the Kirin Tor motif hides the secret stairway to get out without being spotted. You’ll come out in the section that’s past the main purple doors you see on top of those stairs in the entrance hall. People may question your presence if you linger, but you should be out before anyone gets suspicious. I’ll think of a better solution next time.” Khadgar smiled apologetically.

The hunter nodded slowly, filing the information away. She couldn’t deny that brief frisson of excitement at knowing she was illicitly sneaking about the Violet Citadel, having just sucked their leader off.

“Alright.” She nodded.

A brief silence settled about them, in which her heavy heart sank lower into her stomach, but a single glance at Spike reminded her that she had to go. “I…I be seeing ya later den, Khadgar.”

“Yes. I suppose so.” He nodded, eyes sad, cupping his hands together in a way that almost looked like he was resisting the urge to reach out to her. “See you soon.”

“See ya.” She turned, making her way to the door of his residence before the archmage suddenly cried out:

“Wait!”

Draggka spun to see the mage gesture, and in a flash of pink magic, a letter appeared in his hand. He hurried over to her, holding it out.

“I almost forgot this. It’s nothing important, but I’d advise only opening it when you’re somewhere private. And not in the air.” Khadgar smiled, a twinkle in his eye.

“Tank you.” Draggka smiled back as she took it. It felt as if something more than the slip of paper were contained within, and that it was delicate. “Aka’Magosh, Khadgar.”

“Aka’Magosh, my love.” He replied.

And with that, she opened his door, and was gone.

* * *

 

Much later, back at Trueshot Lodge, and with the sun beginning to set, Draggka turned her attention to the letter Khadgar had handed her. Spike sniffed at it curiously as she handled it, breaking the weak glue seal that held it together. It seemed to have been closed in a hurry, as not even her name was written on the outside. She pulled out the scrap of paper inside first. In neat handwriting that belied a scribe’s skill, in Common, was:

“For the ones you lost and have not had the time to replace. -K”

Curiosity piqued further, Draggka reached into the envelope, retrieving the letter’s cargo, and she smiled widely as she realized what it was.

It was a set of pristine raven feathers.

**Author's Note:**

> My favourite bit of this was teasing the background ship, and realizing a third was forming too.


End file.
